Senior Year
by munchkinxxx
Summary: Starts with Finchel but ends up eventually being Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

_Senior Year_

_No Ones P.o.v_

_N - "You treat her like crap, she deserves better than you hudson" Shouts at his ex best friend, who is dating the girl he's in love with and who had became his best friend_

_F- "what someone like you? your kidding yourself on if you think your better than me" Smirks as he shouts back_

_Sam - "He'd be ten times better for her than you, he'd be better for anyone than you, Rachel deserves someone who loves her for who she is not someone who tries to change her" Speaks up from where he, Quinn, Mike and Tina are at the door to the choir room_

_F- "Stay out of this Evans, you don't know shit about mine and Rachel's relationship" Snaps at the blonde guy_

_Q- "Yeah but we all do, Sam's right she deserves so much better than you, you messed both of us around, switching between us, I was such an idiot then, but Rachel she doesn't need anyone to change her"_

_F- "I didn't mess yous around or switch between yous, i was trying to find out who i truly loved and i love Rachel and she loves me, your just jealous"_

_N- "So what loving Rachel means fucking satan as many times a week you can, yeah?, your an ass hudson" Glares at him_

_San - "Trust me i stopped fucking him as soon as i found out he lied about breaking up with Rachel, and hudson thinks he's in the clear" Smirks,walking in with Brittany, Artie and Mercedes_

_T- "What do you mean he thinks he's in the clear?" Looks at Santana as she stands next to her_

_San- "He thinks Rachel doesn't know about me and him, well he's wrong i told her as soon as i stopped it, she's known for a month, a month in which we have been trying to decide how to take hudson down" Smirks at Finn_

_F- "Thats not true, she's not like that she would of confronted me straight away if she knew" Smirks back at Santana "and what makes you any better Puck you slept with Shelby" Turns back to Puck_

_R- "W-what?" Standing at the door with Kurt and Blaine_

_Everyone turned to see at the door the tiny diva's eyes were already full of tears.._

_N- "Baby, it was a mistake" Looks at Rachel,feeling his heartbreak_

_F- "Don't call my girlfriend baby, asshole!"_

_R- "Are you kidding me?, your as bad as him, you cheated on me with Santana,who told me about it and didn't lie to me" Looks at him, with tears streaming down her face "The only think you done right is that you didn't promise me that you wouldn't hurt me"_

_Q- "You promised you'd never hurt her to then break it" Glares at Puck "Have you not learned anything?"_

_N- "I know i promised i'd never hurt you baby, it was a mistake and i'm so sorry" Begins to walk towards her_

_R- "Don't you dare come anywhere near me or call me baby!, either of you, we're over for good Finn" Looking at him then back to Puck "I can't believe i thought you were my friend, i hate you"_

_N- "Rach-" Sighs as she runs out of the room "Fuck!"_

_K- "You two deserve a good slap! Santana your up!" Walks out with all the girls apart from Santana to go look for Rachel_

_San- "I've finally got permission to slap both of you, my dreams are about to become real" Smiles, looking at them_

_N- "If your gonna slap us just do it already" Sighs_

_San - "Hold on Puckerman" Walks over to Finn "Your gonna tell Mr Schue that your quitting glee and that he can't stop you, you'll stay away from all of us and away from Rachel, got it?" Glares at him before slapping him after he nods "Now get out of here hudson!"_

_F- "You'll lose without me" Walks out, rubbing his cheek_

_San- Slaps puck,then looks at him "What you did was fucked up, what kind of idiot fucks the girl he's in love with mums"_

_N- "It was a mistake, a moment of weakness i was seeing Beth for the first time but fuck Shelby isn't Rachel's mum i mean what kind of mum looks for their daughter to find her and go i don't want her, Shelby replaced Rachel with my daughter, Shelby isn't Rachel's mum!" Getting angry_

_San - "I know that, we all know that but Rachel's been looking for her mum, wanting some sort of relationship with her, she needs closure with Shelby" Sighs "Look everyone knows she'll forgive you, she always does, thats the only reason i'm not kicking you out of glee but until you get her to forgive you, don't even think of talking to me or any of the girls and kurt til then, you've got the boys you need help with something go to them, got it?"_

_N- "Yeah i got it, thanks San" Smiles slightly_

_San - "Your my friend" Shrugs,before walking out_

_With the girls and kurt in the auditorium..._

_K- "Hey Rach, you okay?" Sits next to her on the stage as everyone finds a spot_

_R- "I don't care about breaking up with Finn, that was going to happen soon anyway" Sniffs, looks at Kurt "H-how could Noah do that to me?, he's never broken a promise to me before"_

_Q- "He's never broken a promise to you ever?" Sighs and wraps her arms around the small diva "Oh sweetie, i'm so sorry"_

_R- "I-if Shelby was my dad and had gave me away and adopted Beth, would you of fucked him?" Sniffs, leaning back into her best friends arms_

_Q- "No i would never do that to you Rach, i'd never think of sleeping with anyone to see my daughter" Tightens her arms around her_

_R- "Then you have nothing to be sorry for" Sniffs "W-what's wrong with me?"_

_M- "What do you mean honey, nothings wrong with you?" Takes her hand from beside her_

_R- "Then why does no one want me or love me?, i mean Finn used to switch between me and Quinnie, then he cheats on me but i wasn't really in love with him, i just..." Sniffs_

_San- "You just love him" Sits down in front of the stage, smiles softly at her_

_R- "Yeah but w-with Noah it's different, he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, m-my first l-love" Sniffs even more "I gave him my heart and... and he didn't give it back - i always thought he'd be the one that would never hurt me" Fresh tears begin to roll down her cheeks_

_San- "Oh baby girl, i knew you loved P-Noah and I know he hurt you so much by breaking his promise, i know he did and i know he feels lik a dick right now because he broke your heart and i think we all know that he's going to try this hardest to make it up to you because he loves you too" Squeezes her thigh "Rach?"_

_R- "Y-yeah" Looks up at Santana_

_San- "Promise me that when you think your ready to talk to him that you'll listen to what he wants to say before you shout or scream at him, yeah?" Looks her in the eyes_

_R- "I promise when i'm ready if i'll ever be ready to talk to him i'll listen to him before i shout or scream at him" Giggles wiping her tears_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Senior Year_**

_It's been two weeks since everything kicked off and rachel hasn't spoke to finn or puck since and is hardly speaking to the girls or kurt._

_San - "Rach, baby girl i'm having the girls and kurt over tonight for a sleepover, you in?" standing at the side of rachels locker,smiling_

_R- "eh sorry i'm busy tonight, maybe another time yeah?" smiles slightly_

_San - "Rach you hardly spend time with us anymore, you can't let what they done get to you more than it has" looks at one of her best friends_

_R- "Just drop it Santana, i can't come tonight i said i was sorry" shuts her locker before walking away_

_San- "Rachel?!" shouts after her, standing at her locker watching her walk away_

_Q- "Well?, is she coming tonight or not?" walking up to Santana with all the girls and Kurt_

_San- "What do you think?" glares at Quinn "Sorry Q i didn't mean that, she told me to drop it" sighs_

_Brit- "I wish Rachie would stop being sad, i'm so angry at Puck and Frankenteen"_

_K- "Frankenteen?" looks at her trying to hold in a laugh_

_Brit - "Finn, he's tall so is Frankenteen so we can call Finn Frankenteen" smiles brightly_

_M-"That's so smart Britt" smiles at her_

**_With Puck..._**

_Walking down the corridor,when someone barged into him he caught the person before they hit the ground._

_N- "Rae, baby are you ok?" looking down at her_

_R- "Get your hands off of me, and don't call me baby or rae" glares at him, pushing him off of her_

_N- "Rachel, i'm so sorry about everything that happened it was a stupid mistake, it meant nothing to me" reaches to take her hand "your my best friend rae"_

_R- "You slept with Shelby Puck, how can i forgive you for that?" looks at him with tears in her eyes "You broke your promise, you said you'd never hurt me"_

_N- "I know i did baby and i'm so sorry, i'll never hurt you again i swear" looks at her,caressing her hand with his thumb_

_R- "I always thought you'd be the one guy that would never hurt me, but i was wrong wasn't i?" sniffs_

_N- "Rach, baby i'm sorry please i'll do anything to get you to forgive me" squeezing her hand softly_

_R- Looks him in the eyes "Why should i forgive you?"_

_N- "Because i love you baby, i'm in love with you and what happened with Shelby was a stupid stupid mistake and i'd do anything to go back in time and change what i did, baby i'd do anything" looks her in the eyes,stepping a little bit closer_

_Just as she was about to say something the bell rang interrupting their conversation.._

_R- "I'm sorry but i have to get to class, i-i think i might be able to forgive you" steps closer to him,leaning up and kisses his cheek "I'm in love with you too, i love you Noah but I need some time to be able to trust you again, see you in glee" walks away from him_

**_Later that day at lunch..._**

_R- "Tana" running towards her, sighs "Hey"_

_San- "So i'm Tana again?" looks at her,while they walk_

_R- "I'm sorry about this morning and the past two weeks, i've been a complete bitch to you and all the girls and of course Kurt" giggles_

_San- "It's alright and you weren't a bitch B, your hurting we all understand that we want to be there for you" looks at her and smiles_

_R- "So about this sleepover tonight?" smiles_

_San- "YES!" hugs her laughing "It's gonna be so much fun"_

_R- "Let's get to glee you crazy girl" giggles,dragging her to the choir room_

_San- "Thats why you love me" giggles_

_Q- "Hey you two" smiles as her best friends come skipping into the choir room_

_R- "Hey Quinnie" smiles and hugs her before walking over to puck "hi"_

_N- "Hey, someones happy" chuckles softly looking down at her _

_R- "I am for the first time in two weeks" smiles "Because someone told me they loved me today"_

_N- Cups her cheek with one hand,caress it with his thumb and smiles "And i do love you baby"_

_R- "I love you too" smiles,biting her lip softly "And i've changed my mind about wanting some time to be able to trust you again, i think the trust would come back quicker with no time" _

_N- "Baby, will you be my girlfriend?, i promise a real promise this time i'll never hurt you again" smiles down at her_

_R- "Yes i'll be your girlfriend, and you better not cause if you do, there's no more chances" smiles up at him_

_N- "I love you Rae" smiles,leaning down to kiss her_

_R- "I love you too Noah" giggles leaning up to meet his lips, moaning softly as their lips met in a soft but loving kiss_

_The whole glee club cheer happily_


End file.
